Birth
by The May Waters
Summary: The Red Flag flew high above the port and everyone shuddered in their homes. The thatch buildings could not hide them however, and they held their children closely, praying the worst would not fall upon them. Boots clicked against aging wood and stopped only when a board in the dock squeaked. There was a terrifying sound as the squeaking ended, instead there was a (cont. inside)


****PLEASE NOTE! This story is not written by me, it is written by my friend. My friend and I have agreed together to post each other's stories on each other's profiles. She is a member of a FanFiction site called Inkitt. Some of my better stories will be going onto her profile there and her stories will be posted here on mine. We call it a fair trade off. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

Title: Birth

Summary: The Red Flag flew high above the port and everyone shuddered in their homes. The thatch buildings could not hide them however, and they held their children closely, praying the worst would not fall upon them. Boots clicked against aging wood and stopped only when a board in the dock squeaked. There was a terrifying sound as the squeaking ended, instead there was a splintering rip as the wood was broken in one swift movement. Rings clinked against the metal of a gun which was never pulled from its holster, but it strikes just as much fear into their hearts. For there in the port stood the one person who could even control the king, no noose would ever lay on their neck.

Written By: Samantha Foote

Rating: 16+

Characters: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape

* * *

Chapter 1

Crew

* * *

_I can remember fancy dresses and the smell of freshly polished floors. I strongly recall the clicking of shoes on tile and maidens rushing to help with every little thing; Father's cologne washing through the halls of the manor whenever he would dock in our city. I would stare out the window, watching every mast come and go, hoping it would be my father. No one ever spoke of his profession. Apparently it wasn't a dignified occupation for someone married to the Duchess of Cokeworth._

_I remember the day it all ended. Smoke and ash filling the air, the screams as maids ran trying to find me. Mother locked herself in her upstairs art room, axes from the soldiers splintering the fine wood of the door. There I stood in the middle of it all, watching as flames licked the silk curtains. I can still hear my father's shout as he ran through the house, screaming for my mother, sister, and me. My mother's agonized screams as she burned to death in her art room still haunt me to this day. I don't know if my sister ever made it out alive._

_I can now almost recall nothing of my old life. How my father grabbed me around the waist and pulled me free from the burning remains of our home. I no longer remember what it was like to play in finely stitched dresses, or to be manicured to perfection at only the age of six. Now all I know is the smell of the wind, the spray of salty water, and how it is to put fear into those who control you so they no longer do. I know what it's like to yell myself hoarse from bellowing orders in the midst of a ship sinking storm. How it is to bury the last of those who could truly love you in a watery grave. I no longer remember I am meant to be a high end lady, betrothed at the age of twelve. I have become what my father was and I can never return._

* * *

"All hands on deck!" The shout rose over the thunder clapping above them. Harsh wind and water rocked the boat and waves crashed onto the oak deck, causing the men to grapple with ropes and rails to keep from slipping into the dark. Their hands burned from the grip, red welts already forming and opening painfully as they walked just a few steps. "Lose the sails!"

The gray burdens upon the high maple masts were pulling the ship wildly across the water. Sailors shouted and reached, trying to wrench them from their posts. The captain of the ship could hear the wood creaking from the pressure just over the storm. The small black newly stitched symbol of death on the upper right hand corner was beginning to tear. It was an instantaneous decision; they could find the sail later if need be.

"Cut the sail." The captain ordered. A few people running across the deck froze in horror.

"But Captain-" The first mate began to protest.

"No protesting, we won't be able to keep the sails in this weather. Cut it free or we'll never make it out of here alive." Their red hair swung back in a sweeping arc.

"Aye captain," The first mate repeated the orders once more, earning a nod of approval.

"Let me take over the helm." The experienced helmsman quickly released his post to the boss, stepping back as they took a strong stance and began to ever so slightly manage to hold the ship steady. It was pulling back to normal when the sails were released and the wheel was left to spin freely back. The blood red material whipped away, taking a couple of dim sailors with it. A reasonable sacrifice to any worthy pirate, some simply couldn't live their lives on the sea.

"Lower the flag, we're docking in Port Hogsmeade." The captain commanded the helmsman who ran towards the pole and managed to bring down the blood red material down.

The boat was rocked back and forth as it was pulled towards the nearest port. Waves crashed on the deck and a few good people slipped and came close to sliding off the boat. The storm faded out slowly and the damages were categorized once the captain had given up their post at the helm. From the bow of the boat, the harbor of Port Hogsmeade could be seen standing majestically with glimmering lights in the still dark skies and steep mountain sides.

"The Cabin Boy took a trip to Davy Jones' locker towards the beginning of the storm Captain." The First Mate informed the captain, joining them at the bow.

"Then I'll need a new one, as well as a new mizzen."

"Aye captain,"

"Prepare for docking in Port Hogsmeade." The captain turned and watched as the rudder was turned and the ship rocked towards the new direction.

"Port Hogsmeade? They've had a large collection of the Royal Army there lately."

"Hoist the British Colors!" The captain decided, walking stiffly back towards their cabin.

"The Union Jack?"

"No the Tricolour, of course the Union Jack; how many British flags do you know?" Then the red hair was flipped and gone within moments. The first mate knew better than to test their captain, but they weren't sure it was wise to raise the home colors here in this port of all places.

* * *

"And stay out!" The barman roared tossing four disgruntled figures into the mud of Hogsmeade.

"I was just about to get me another drink," The shortest of the four whined, his chubby pallor and baby face making him seem much younger than he actually was.

"Sorry mate," The tallest replied, a wide grin on his face. "He was challenging my manhood, couldn't just let that one settle."

"You could have, but you didn't." The shabbiest of them all rolled over, pushing himself up from the mud.

"Abeforth will let us back in; just have to wait till our next visit to Hogsmeade." The final of the four lay on his stomach, reveling in the dirt. "Think Rosmerta is up for a visit from her four favorite boys?"

"Perhaps if we were less covered in this mess," one of them flicked mud from his fingers, little bits of it landing on his friends' faces.

"Fancy a swim in the ocean then?"

"We could always go back to the manor,"

"Take too long, the servants will be rushing up and down to give you what you want and twenty times more."

"Touché,"

"To the harbor," The group of four set out, pushing each other into the paths of late comers and decorating the walls of various thatch houses with mud. A carriage barreled past them and the messiest had to quickly duck behind a pile of water barrels at one of the nicer inns in town.

"Your family is out looking for you then?"

"Or they forgot I'm there and they're simply heading out." He flicked his shoulder length hair back, mud splattering the glass window.

"Do you believe Abeforth's story?"

"About?"

"About his brother being the governor of Hogwarts?"

"That one,"

"Aye, it makes a fine story to be tellin'."

"No, don't do that."

"Ever,"

"There is no chance in any realm you will ever be a pirate."

"You never know." The boys calmly walked into the ocean, sitting down on the sand and letting the cold waves rush over them.

"If I don't get frostbite from this, I think I'll survive next winter." The smallest chattered.

"When are we due to be heading back to Grimmauld?" The tallest asked, laying down, letting his head float with the rush of the waves.

"Three days time,"

"The Malfoy lot are pleased to see your family again then?"

"I would guess so, but I think they're only after the money that comes with being Governor."

"Your family is relatives of the king though,"

"Yeah, King Alphard has always been a generous man, I would say. His ideas however, most of the family doesn't agree with him and they'd do anything to get their hands on the throne."

"That we've heard a few times. Shall we take a drink at the Three Broomsticks now then?"

"Is that a ship?" The shortest brought them back as he stared out across the water. A large ship was sailing towards the port, the moon behind it illuminating a silhouette.

"It looks like a Brig,"

"A jail cell? We're talking about boats here mate,"

"No, it's a type of boat, as well as the word for jail cell."

"No, that's a Galleon."

"So now we're talking money-"

"Galleon is a ship name as well, seriously, how are you even the Duke's son?"

"Sometimes I like to think I'm adopted."

"We better move; the wenches in The Three Broomsticks aren't going to be there forever."

"I think that's kind of their job, but whatever you say."

"Madame Rosmerta says I'm one of her favorite customers."

"For alcohol yes, but she has yet to touch you with a ten foot pole."

"It'll happen one day lads,"

* * *

Lily Evans had been traveling the seas for many years now, as consequence she'd made friends with many different people under the King. Her favorite port was the most dangerous, because it had the richest of the King's Governors and a large handful of army officials, but it also had a good majority of her friends. The little shops and pubs were well suited for the area and it was easy to find people willing to help her. The Three Broomsticks was as rowdy as Lily remembered it being. A smile crept onto her face as she ducked a flying chair. She had her red hair tucked tightly into her hat; a few spirals were escaping and twisting delicately around her face, framing it. She tugged consciously on her sleeves, attempting to keep the brand near her elbow hidden.

"What shall we do first?" Alice Fortescue asked Lily, her brown eyes traveling around the well-stocked pub.

"Greet Madame Rosmerta so she knows why we're here and what we're doing, and then start the drafts." Lily smiled and tipped her hat down to cover her face and made her way over to the bar where the maiden was entertaining four men.

"May I help you?" Rosmerta asked once she had made her way up behind four customers, all looking as though they'd come back from swimming. The group of four turned to see who had interrupted their conversation, little rivulets of sea water still making its way off their clothes onto the floor. Lily tipped her hat up, a wide grin spread across her face. The barmaid gasped in surprise and happiness, before stating plainly, "Lily Evans."

"Rosmerta,"

"It's good to see you again," The waitress slipped out from behind the bar and hugged her.

"I'm glad to be back, just for a few days. That storm caused a lot of havoc with the ship, we lost the sails and we need a new mizzen. That's to the extent I am aware of, I'm sure there are more. Oh, and we need a few new crew members as some fell off in the storm, you'll be sure to let the right parties know, won't you?"

"I would be happy to; I can trust you'll be visiting Abeforth as well?"

"Perhaps, it's not yet been fully decided. I'll need to go see Ollivander about helping with the repairs; Alice will be staying to take care of things. You'll be sure to take care of her, won't you? She can be a bit scared sometimes to take on the gruffer types."

"Perhaps you should leave someone with her?"

"The whole crew is here and her lover is nearby."

"Oh, I do love Frank. I think I'll go greet him when I take some drinks by in a bit."

"Cost paid," Lily shoved a handful of galleons into Madame Rosmerta's hand.

"This is quite a large amount of money."

"I'm sure the men will be drowned in alcohol by the end of tonight. I'm worried it might not be enough."

"For you dear, it always is." She turned back to the bar, preparing several glasses for different quantities and mixes.

"Have a Red Rum waiting for me when I get back?" Then Lily was gone, disappearing through the crowd. The four men saw her stop shortly at a table with a shorter brunette before taking leave into the night.

"Who was that?" The tallest of the group ask, his hair drying into its usual messy abundance.

"That was Lily Evans," Madame Rosmerta smiled at him and the boys quirked an eyebrow up.

"And she is-?"

"If you don't know you'll have to ask her yourself."

They watched for her return, watching as Rosmerta would periodically whisper some information in various patrons' ears; they would then stand and approach the table where the small brunette was sitting. Something was definitely going on and the Grimmauld Marauders were determined to find out what.

* * *

Lily shivered slightly in the cool breeze coming from the ocean; it'd been a while since she was on land and in a place as warm as The Three Broomsticks. Her boots clicked lightly on the cobblestone road as she walked up the path towards Ollivander's. Garrick Ollivander was a sweet heart who made many things out of wood. His craftsman abilities were superb and if anyone could make a new mast within just a couple of days it was him. The shop was quiet when she stepped inside, her right shoulder warmed by a small lantern with a lit candle inside. A grandfather clock in the corner caught her eye and she wished she could have it, but knew it would never fit on the ship.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Lily called out; perhaps it was too late to be visiting the wood worker.

"Lily Evans," She jumped slightly at the sudden voice coming behind one of the shelves. It swayed a bit and the man himself emerged and Lily gave him a warm smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you in these parts. Is _The Red Rum _still sailing strong?"

"She made it through the storm out there, but I'm afraid we require some assistance before we can set sail again. Do you happen to have an extra mizzen on hand?"

"You're in luck; I was just finishing up crafting a new one." Ollivander told her and Lily smiled.

"You'll be sure to come out to the ship in the light tomorrow and help me find anything else that needs to be repaired, yes?"

"Of course, wouldn't want the captain to be mad at me." Lily laughed openly.

"I best be getting back to help Alice with drafting the crew, visit Madame Malkin tomorrow, see if I can get a new set of sails."

"You really had some struggles out in that storm."

"It crept up on us and we lost some good parts of the ship, I had just gotten new sails too." Lily sighed. "See you tomorrow Mr. Ollivander."

Lily exited back into the streets and made her way back towards the pub her crew had settled in.

"Lily Evans, is that you?" She turned to find Severus Snape standing in the middle of the street, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Sev?"

"It is you!" He was quick in his approach, pulling her into a tight hug.

"How long has it been?"

"Three years,"

"Is that all?" Lily smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing back here in Hogsmeade?"

"Building the crew,"

"Crew?"

"Yeah, I-uh work on a ship." Lily pulled away, turning and walking down the muddy street. She obviously expected him to follow, which he obediently did. "We lost a few people in the storm."

"I see,"

"The ship is in the harbor then?"

"Yes, we're staying at The Three Broomsticks for now." Lily paused, looking up at him. "How did you get here, I thought you were still in Cokeworth."

"I moved to Grimmauld and became a servant for the Black Family."

"The Duke," Lily looked up at him sharply.

"Yeah, the Black's came to visit the Governor of Hogsmeade, so I came with."

"I see," Lily paused outside the door. "I really must be getting back inside; I'm supposed to be helping with drafting crew members."

"I'll see you around then?"

"Possibly," Lily quickly entered the pub once more and shut the door solidly behind her. Severus' mouth twitched uncomfortably as he made his way back up towards Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"What self respecting woman would ever wear trousers?" James asked. James Potter was from a family close to the Black's, but they didn't have the same status as them. They had once been Governor's of Flintlock, but they resigned the post in their later years moving to Grimmauld.

"A woman who works on a ship?" Sirius suggested. Sirius was the eldest son in the Black family, heir to becoming the Duke.

"It's possible," Remus Lupin shrugged bringing his glass of whiskey to his lips.

"Woman aren't supposed to be on ships though, they bring bad luck." Peter Pettigrew's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"That's an old wives tale I think, I see no harm in them being aboard a ship." Sirius twisted on the stool, a serene smile creeping onto his face.

"That is disgusting mate," James told him, grimacing and setting down his ale.

"I was having nothing but innocent thoughts, I assure you." He defended; Peter rolled his eyes but made no further comments.

"Innocent my-"

"Look, the female beauty has returned."

"Shall we go see exactly what she is up to?"

"I do believe that is in order."

The four men stood and made their way gingerly around the bar towards the two women who were laughing openly with a man they recognized as Amos Diggory. He was a familiar patron to the bar with a wife and son at home; surely he wouldn't be looking for a job aboard a ship?

"Ah! It's always good to see you four around these parts when you aren't off destroying public property." Amos greeted throwing an arm around James' shoulders.

"It's good to see you too Amos," James grinned, sliding his way out of the sideward embrace. "We were just coming over to see if you'd like to join us for a final drink and wondering what you were doing talking to the hiring staff of a ship in port?"

"Oh, is that what they're doing?" He turned back to the women, a smile spreading further across his features. "Please excuse me Miss Lily and Miss Alice, my wife will be getting after my tail end if she hears about this. Be sure to send a letter along and tell me all about your life when you get into the next port, yes?"

"Of course Amos, it was lovely to see you again." Lily and Alice waved as he exited the pub, happy little smiles lingering on their faces from seeing an old friend again.

"Lily, I have your Red Rum." Rosmerta appeared by their side and the red haired woman quickly took the glass.

"Oh thank goodness." Lily fished around in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a sickle and pushing it into the waitress' hand. "Take it, I won't hear no for an answer. You are an absolute doll."

"Thank you," Madame Rosmerta turned to the four boys and sized them up. "Thinking of joining the crew or merely seeking information?"

"A little of both I suppose." Sirius replied.

"Best state your names first; I'm not sure they want to be chased all over the world on your account." Then she disappeared and the men were left with two smirking woman, their eyes lids fluttering seductively ever so slightly.

"Why does, what appears to be, a merchant ship need two women on board?" Remus asked, taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs.

"Let's just say, the ship wouldn't run the same if we weren't there." Lily replied taking a delicate swallow from her full glass. "The captain is in need of various crew members and a new Cabin Boy, they usually prefer a young woman for the duty, but a boy would suffice."

"Surely they don't want the Cabin Boy or Girl to satisfy other-needs." Peter stuttered slightly over the last few words, unsure of whether he would be allowed to speak them at all.

"I highly doubt those kinds of actions would ever take place aboard the ship, without the crew's permission of course. Besides, only few are allowed the luxury of having a constant lover." Alice blushed violently, quickly raising her gin and downing it.

"Oh,"

"Are you interested in the positions?" Lily swilled her drink, downing the last bit. "Rosmerta, another please? This time on the rocks, if you would be so kind."

"I'm thinking yes, but I can't speak for my mates." James replied sitting down in his own chair and leaning back.

"If we accept your terms, do we still have to state our names?" Sirius questioned wishing to avoid using his name.

"The captain doesn't want the royal navy chasing the ship all over the map, so yes, and if you dare tell us a fake name-well let's just say Alice is quick to loosen the tongue's of liars."

"Remus Lupin," Remus offered, putting out a weary hand which Lily took happily and wrote his name on the register.

"Peter Pettigrew." The chubby man squeaked out, scared at the possibility of having his tongue cut even a little bit.

"James Potter." He no longer had a fear of the name, though Lily apparently knew it well.

"Potter? As in Governor Potter of Flintlock?"

"Just Potter, the governor was dropped several years ago."

"Forgive me; I don't keep up with politics much, only enough to know exactly which laws I might break."

"You're breaking laws set by the king?"

"No, city laws, silly little things of not too much consequence," Lily took the new cup of Red Rum with a smile and sipped at the contents, shuddering at the cool liquid. "Not anything which could make me have a dance with Jack Ketch."

James scrutinized her as she pointed an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Sirius Black,"

"No, I'm sorry this deal is off. Return to wherever you four came from and don't return."

"What?" The chair Sirius had been lounging in tipped over with a loud bang and he quickly scrambled up. The pub had gone silent for a fraction of a second at the noise, but was bustling once more.

"I'm sorry, but the captain will not be having royalty of any kind on the ship." Lily shuffled the papers back into a neat pile and quickly finished off her rum.

"I'm not even important to the crown," Sirius tried to play it down.

"Not important to the crown?" She hissed, leaning forward on the table. "You are Lord Sirius Black, son of Duke Orion Black, heir to Grimmauld."

"So you do know who I am then." He tried to pass it off as a joke, wincing when she turned hardened eyes on him.

"Of course I know, I'm concerned with knowing the family of royals." Lily paused. "Have a good night, but we must be off."

Lily dragged Alice with her as they headed towards the door, shouting a good-bye over her shoulder.

"Sorry Rosmerta, but I'm afraid we must be turning in for the night. Frank, come with us."

* * *

"Now you both understand; I'm going back to the ship. We're setting sail in the morning, getting out of here as fast as possible. Find more willing crew members at the Hogshead; Abeforth will know you when you mention my name. Make sure they are impressed with the fact we are leaving with the earliest morning tide once dawn has broken, then when you're done there, inform the rest of the crew. Drag them back to the ship and into the hold if you have to, but there's no way we're leaving any of the current crew behind. Inform Ollivander of the changes and wake up Madame Malkin if you have to for the new sails. We need to be ready."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Lily?" Alice asked, twisting the corners of the papers in her hands.

"Yes, I'll be available should you need to find me, you know where."

"Aye," Then Frank and Alice were gone and Lily was slinking through the dark back to _The Red Rum._ Unbeknownst to the group however, four Marauders had slipped into the alley way between two shops and were listening intently to the conversation. They all looked at each other before slipping back up towards Malfoy Manor. It was a now or never decision.

"Lily?"

"Oh Amos, you scared me." Lily pressed a firm hand to her chest as the figure on the end of the dock turned to look at her.

"Do you need help with anything? It seems like you're in a sudden rush."

"I just thought it would be nicer to get out of port sooner rather than later."

"Did you hear about the royals in town?"

"You could say that," Lily rubbed an uncomfortable hand up her arm.

"How about I help you gather supplies. Food, drink, anything else?"

"That would be wonderful," Lily told him honestly, her whole body relaxing. "We want all the rum and ale you can find in town, a few barrels of hardtack."

"Hardtack?"

"It's not the best food choice I know, but it keeps the longest. Grain, meal, flour, junk, doughboy, eggs; that should just about do it-if you see any fishing nets you'll get them too?"

"That's an awful lot to ask Miss Evans."

"Fifty Galleons and another ten to you for completing the task, I'm hoping it should be enough."

"I do believe it will ma'am."

"Thank you Amos, I couldn't do this without you." Then she had gone, already on the boarding plank to the ship. Amos turned and ran up the dock, money in hand and ready to buy the needed supplies.

"All you lumps still aboard, all hands are needed on deck." Lily yelled down to the sleeping quarters and there were several thumps as men fell out of their hammocks.

"What is it ye be needing?"

"There's a lot of materials coming on board soon and Mr. Ollivander should be here to fix the mizzen. A group of three should go up to Ollivander's and help him bring the new mast here, on the double." Three men rushed off. "As for the rest of you, we will be having barrel after barrel of food and other supplies to be loaded and carried to their compartments, you lot will be moving them."

"Why the sudden rush to get out of here ma'am?"

"We've run into a troublesome group of royals, we're leaving on the first tide after dawn."

* * *

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_Sorry to be telling you this on such short notice, but I am leaving. I cannot handle being a part of the Black Family any longer. I renounce any claim I have on the Black name and fortune, giving it all to Regulus. Do not expect to see me again after today._

_Your Eldest,_

_Sirius_

"Think that'll suffice the harpy?"

"I should hope so." Remus nodded, helping him seal it with wax and the Black Family crest.

"I hate to put this on Lily, she seemed so nice." Peter muttered watching as Sirius signed the front with a flourish.

"What are we putting on her exactly?" James asked from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"If Sirius' family chooses not to leave him alone after this letter, there'll be a man hunt and the ship Lily is on will be hunted down without a moment's notice." Remus explained watching as Sirius put the finishing decorum around the letter to attract attention to it.

"We have everything we need packed, correct?" Sirius asked, straightening up and heading towards the door where a pile of things were situated.

"I believe so, we best hurry. We might be able to slip on and hide before anyone will be aboard."

How wrong the men were. When they arrived at the harbor, it was a flurry of activity. The crew was running up and down, loading haul after haul of supplies on board. They would have to find a solution quick if they wished to get on board. Just then a group of ship mates were walking past carrying a new mast, Garrick Ollivander following close behind them, and they began to see the start of an opportunity. There on the dock were red sails which would be carried onto the ship before being attached to the rigging. They slipped into the sails with their things, waiting to be carried aboard. It took seven men to carry the bulk and they were set down towards the middle of the deck. James peeked out from the folds, finding the entrance to the sleeping quarters only a few inches from his face. He grinned and waited for the right moment before escaping below deck. He watched for a bit and then gestured Peter down the later, repeating the gesture for Remus and Sirius. Now they just had to find somewhere to stay. A storage cupboard with just enough room was set off on one wall and they quickly stuffed their bags above them before squeezing in. There was more room than they originally thought; it would suffice until they were on open seas. Each of them took turns on watch, sleeping against the barrels of food and water.


End file.
